A-Project
by Kalkulator
Summary: Kehidupan normal Naruto Namikaze berubah drastis setelah mendapatkan mimpi aneh. Berbagai makhluk astral kerap kali mengincarnya, ditambah ia harus menyelamatkan sosok lain yang harus membuatnya berurusan dengan banyak masalah. "Kau yakin ingin membukanya, Naruto?"/"Kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan apa yang selalu kami lihat."/"Ah, putra Namikaze ya."/ #Full of Naruto POV, SNS
1. Chapter 1

A-Project

Disclaimer

Naruto : Masahi Kishimoto

A-Project : Kalkulator

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, OOT, bahasa tak baku, alur maksa, mengandung unsur sho-ai.

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

Kuapan pelan kembali meluncur dari mulutku, manik biru langitku melirik kearah tumpukan tugas disamping laptop yang sama sekali belum terjamah sejak tadi. "Ck, tugas sialan. Kapan kau selesai huh?" rutukku sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang hasil turunan ayahku. Sudah berjam-jam aku duduk menyelesaikan tugas, tapi sepertinya tumpukan tugas itu tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Menghela napas lelah, aku memilih mengistirahatkan diri dari kegiatanku. Manik biru langitku melirik kearah smartphoneku. Tanganku bergerak lincah diatas layar, ada tiga belas pesan dan dua panggilan tak terjawab dari teman-temanku. Sebagian pesan berasal dari Kiba yang menceritakan seseru apa film supranatural yang mereka tonton kemarin sore. Cih, aku yakin dia hanya ingin pamer dan memanas-manasiku yang harus terjebak tugas-tugas menyebalkan ini.

Dia kira aku akan terpancing apa? Jangan harap! Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan film macam itu.

Dengan kesal kulemparkan smartphoneku ke tempat tidur. Aku sedikit tertegun melihat tempat tidurku yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menggoda untuk kutiduri. Jujur saja, aku sangat mengantuk sekarang. Kulirik jam diatas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

"Tidur beberapa jam tidak akan membuat tugas-tugasku semakin menumpuk kan?" pikirku sambil menyeringai. Dengan langkah terseret karena kantuk, aku menuju tempat tidurku dan merebahkan diri. Empuk dan hangatnya tempat tidurku langsung membuaiku kealam tidur dalam beberapa detik.

####

Kelopak mataku terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar membiasakan cahaya dari lampu kamarku.

Wait! Lampu kamar?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati jam disampingku menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Shit! Aku tidur hampir sehari penuh? Yang benar saja? Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku sama sekali? Batinku menjerit. Terbayang sudah nilai nol yang terpampang pada lembar kuis ku hari ini.

Buru-buru aku bangun dan menyambar handuk yang memang sengaja kutaruh dekat tempat tidur. Selama Aku hampir saja menerjang pintu kamarku, sebelum papan kayu itu terbuka dengan elegan.

Elegan? Iya, tentu saja elegan karena yang membuka itu…..

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Iyap! Itu Kushina Namikaze, ibuku yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Bukannya aku melebih-lebihkan. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Yah, walau terkadang dia galak dan menyeramkan juga sih.

"Uhm….. Baru saja terbangun." Sahutku sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku dan melayangkan cengiran watados. Ibu tak membalas ucapanku, ia hanya mengelus pelan rambut pirangku sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat mandi. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaanmu." Ucapnya yang kubalas anggukan singkat. See? Dia baik kan?

Oke, lupakan yang diatas, sekarang aku harus mandi. Badanku benar-benar penuh keringat dan bau, menjijikkan rasanya.

####

Indra penciumanku langsung bersirobok dengan aroma lemon saat memasuki kamar mandi. Wangi yang benar-benar aku suka. Sedikit bersiul, aku menyampirkan handuk digantungan dan mulai menanggalkan bajuku atasanku. Jangan bayangkan yang satu ini!

"Ng?" dahiku mengernyit bingung saat ada beberapa daun yang mengapung didalam bak mandi. "Kenapa ada daun momiji disini?" batinku sambil mengambil daun itu satu persatu. Dahiku kembali mengernyit melihat sebagian dinding kamar mandi yang tertutupi koran.

Kenapa dindingnya ditutupi koran? Apa Ayahku baru mengecatnya?

'Prek'

Aku berjengit saat koran yang kuperhatikan terkelupas dan jatuh. Bukan! Aku terkejut bukan karena cara jatuh koran itu yang tiba-tiba. Tapi aku terkejut melihat tulisan di dindingnya.

'Lama tak bertemu, bocah.'

Sebelah alisku terangkat heran melihat dinding putih gading kamar mandiku tertoreh tulisan bergaya chiller warna merah darah. Sungguh, siapapun yang membuat tulisan itu disini, bisa dipastikan kalau dia adalah orang yang kurang kerjaan. Lagi pula, apa-apaan gaya bahasanya yang sengak itu? Aku sudah lebih dari delapan belas tahun tahu! Mananya yang masih bocah?

'Ah, kau lupa padaku ya? Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Wajar saja kalau kau lupa.'

Err….. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tulisan itu berubah?

'Kenapa kau diam, bocah? Kau takut?'

O-oke, aku merasa kalau ini mulai aneh dan membuatku sedikit takut. Bagaimana bisa tulisan yang entah siapa penulisnya itu berubah berkali-kali tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya? Kau tau? Seperti tulisan yang timbul-tenggelam di buku dalam cerita-cerita Heri Poster.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" Hell! Kenapa suaraku jadi gagap begitu? Ayolah, ini pasti Cuma kejahilan teman-temanku yang punya kekuatan -entah apa namanya- kan?

'Ternyata kau memang lupa ya…..'

Aku meneguk ludah. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau ini bukan hal yang baik jika aku berlama-lama didalam sini dan terus melihat tulisan-tulisan itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, aku menyambar handukku dan berlari kerah pintu. Kabur.

Bugh!

"Argh…." Aku mengerang kesakitan saat badanku terbanting kelantai kamar mandi dengan bagian depan yang menyentuh lantai lebih dulu. "Ukh…. Guh….." Aku terbatuk beberapa kali sambil terus mencoba menarik napas. Sial, dada dan perutku benar-benar terasa sesak dan sakit. Rasanya seperti ditendang berkali-kali.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat dinding itu kembali.

'Jangan mencoba kabur. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Naruto.'

Bicara setelah menjatuhkanku sampai sesak eh? Kurasa tidak. Dan, oh! Dia tahu namaku ternyata, hebat sekali. Tapi maaf, aku akan tetap memlih kabur dari tempatku saat ini sekarang juga.

Dengan susah payah aku menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya. Menghiraukan dadaku yang masih terasa sakit dan kemungkinan memerah karena membentur lantai begitu keras.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Ayahku –Minato Namikaze- heran melihatku yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil terseok. Terlihat tangannya tengah membawa kotak perkakas, kurasa Ayah habis membetulkan mobilnya.

Aku langsung menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ayah, dan buru-buru berdiri. Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata kalau habis melihat tulisan gaib di dinding kamar mandi?

"God! Apa yang terjadi dengan badanmu, Naruto?" Pekik Ibu panik sambil menunjuk badanku

Mataku langsung tertuju kearah ibu menunjuk, "A-ah, ini…. Tadi aku terpeleset dikamar mandi. Su-sudah ya, bu. Aku mau pakai baju dulu." Ucapku segera kabur kekamar, menghindari pertanyaan lanjutan dari Ibu dan Ayah yang sepertinya ikut panik gara-gara pekikan Ibu.

####

'Blam'

Aku menutup pintu kamar kasar dan langsung melesat kedepan cermin. Aku berdecih saat melihat dada dan perut sixpack ku yang berbalut kulit tan eksotis memerah dan lebam. Pantas saja ibu sampai sepanik itu. Cih, sial sekali.

Manik safirku kembali menatap lebam-lebam didada dan perutku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku diserang makhluk gaib seperti itu? Apa aku tak sengaja mengusik mereka disuatu tempat? Tapi dimana?

Mengerang frustasi akan pertanyaan-pertaan yang ada diotakku, aku menghempaskan badanku dikasur. Berniat melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Khhhh….." Fine, sekarang apalagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku kembali sesak dan sulit bernapas? Apa ini kerjaan makhluk itu lagi?

Tanganku mencengkram sprei kasur kuat. Tidak tahan dengan sesak yang terus mencekik leherku. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening seperti habis dipukul berkali-kali. Mulutku membuka dan menutup mencoba mengambil napas biarpun itu terlihat percuma.

Saluran pernapasanku benar-benar diblok oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Persis seperti Sleep Paralysis.

"Guh…. Hghhh…." Tanganku menggapai-gapai kearah pintu, berharap Ayah dan Ibu tiba-tiba masuk dan menolongku. Harapan percuma memang karena pintu itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tak ingin mati konyol, aku menjatuhkan diri dilantai beringsut layaknya ular kearah pintu. Badanku benar-benar lemas untuk dibuat berdiri. Seperti terkena penyakit polio secara tiba-tiba. Peduli setan dengan keadaanku yang hanya memakai boxer sambil beringsut-ringsut tak karuan seperti ini. Meminta bantuan dan menyelamatkan hidupku jauh lebih penting sekarang.

####

'Brak, Brak, Brak'

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan sisa tenagaku. Perlu perjuangan keras bagiku untuk sampai disini. Ayah dan Ibu? Entah aku tidak tau kemana mereka pergi. Yang kutahu adalah aku harus kembali ketempat tulisan itu lagi. Dan meminta penjelasan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku. Sebut saja aku tengah menggunakan instingku.

'Akhirnya kau kembali.'

Mataku memicing tajam menatap tulisan itu sedetik setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mulutku masih tetap membuka menutup mencoba meraup udara. Hebat sekali mengingat aku bisa bertahan dengan napas layaknya orang tenggelam sejak tadi.

"Ka…hhhh….kau… mau…ugh…. Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara terputus lantaran harus terus menggerakkan mulut untuk mengambil napas.

'Sudah kukatakan…

Aku hanya ingin bicara….'

Hanya ingin bicara huh? Kalau dia memang hanya ingin bicara denganku, tidak perlu menyiksaku dulu kan? Dia pikir aku tidak kepayahan –dan kesakitan- disiksa seperti ini?

'Maaf bocah, aku terpaksa melakukan ini.

Kalau tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan mau kesini lagi…..'

Pandangan ku mulai tak jelas menangkap tulisan-tulisan itu. Sepertinya efek dari kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru, "…sak... sesak…." Rintihku hampir tak terdengar.

"Hhhhh…." Aku menghirup udara rakus saat kemampuan bernapasku kembali normal. Aku sempat terbatuk keras sambil menggelepar seperti ikan tangkapan nelayan.

"Si- siapa…?" tanyaku pelan setelah berhasil menguasai tubuhku kembali. Aku sempat diam beberapa saat sambil mengatur napasku yang masih kacau.

'Jangan marah padaku,

Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharuskan kulakukan…..'

Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?

Manik safirku melihat tulisan chiller merah darah itu memudar dan menghilang cukup lama. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ugh!"

Kedua tanganku reflek memegangi perutku yang terasa seperti dihantam kuat. Cairan merah pekat langsung menyembur dari mulutku yang masih mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan. Aku terbatuk cukup keras dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutku yang terus mengeluarkan darah, sementara tangan kiri ku masih memegangi perutku yang semakin sakit.

"Chikuso! Apa yang makhluk itu lakukan padaku? Aku bisa mati kalau seperti terus". Batinku menjerit saat melihat lantai pijakanku digenangi darah.

BRUK!

Aku menjatuhkan diri, meringkuk dilantai layaknya orang sekarat. Sekujur badanku mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat siksaan rasa sakit itu semakin menghajar tubuhku. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhku yang terasa sangat panas seperti dibakar.

Pandanganku yang sedikit kabur masih sempat melihat tulisan chiller itu kembali muncul di dinding kamar mandi.

"Khhh… ku-…kuso…"

####

"Uhukh… ghhuhh….!"

Aku terbangun dengan suara batuk keras, kelimpungan aku berusaha mendudukkan diri dan meraup asupan oksigen, rakus. Pandanganku masih berkunang-kunang dengan nyeri kepala yang membuatnya makin buruk.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang janggal sekarang.

Kesadaranku langsung pulih sepenuhnya. Manik safirku menelisik seluruh ruangan, mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan was-was. Tidak ada dinding berhiaskan tulisan chiller ataupun genangan darah dilantai. Yang terlihat hanyalah keadaan kamarku yang seperti biasa.

Yeah, aku ada di kamarku sekarang. Tepatnya tengah duduk ditempat tidurku yang nyaman. Kulihat selarik cahaya menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela, sudah pagi ternyata.

Aku mengusap wajahku lega saat menyadari hal itu hanyalah mimpi, bunga tidur, dream, atau apapun namanya.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku langsung menyibak gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarku dengan lebih leluasa. Aku kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi buruk barusan. Terasa sangat nyata bagiku. Bahkan perutku yang dihantam –oleh-entah-apa-itu- masih terasa sangat sakit dan panas.

Wait!

Sakit dan panas?

Tergesa-gesa aku menghampiri cermin dan mengangkat kaos yang kupakai. "Shit!" umpatku mendapati lebam hitam keunguan tercetak jelas diperutku. Lebam kehitaman yang cukup lebar dan kentara.

Penasaran, aku menggerakkan tanganku menyentuh lebam itu, "Ouch…." Rintihku saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku.

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna mimpi yang kualami dengan lebam yang entah sejak kapan ada di tubuhku. Aku ingat betul kalau sebelum terlelap dan mimpi buruk, aku masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jatuh dari tempat tidurpun tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini. Lagi pula aku tidur didekat tembok, tidak mungkin aku bisa jatuh kan?

"Argh! Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Dasar mimpi buruk sialan!" Erangku kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

"Naruto, kalau sudah bangun cepat turun dan sarapan. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah menunggu."

Seruan ibu dari lantai bawah membuatku kembali sadar, kutepuk keras-keras pipiku untuk membuatku kembali jadi Naruto yang biasanya.

"Yosh! Yang tadi itu Cuma mimpi. Jangan biarkan mimpi mengganggu hari-hari indahmu, Naruto." Ucapku mensugesti diriku sendiri, siapa tahu hal itu berhasil menghilangkan bayangan mimpi aneh itu kan?

Menatap pantulan perutku yang sedikit menghitam dibeberapa bagian, aku menghembuskan napas yakin kalau ini akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, aku harus cepat-cepat mandi dan menemui kedua temanku dibawah.

Wait!

Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah dibawah?

Kepalaku menoleh cepat dan melayangkan tatapan pada jam weker berbentuk ikan koi diatas nakas. Pukul tujuh lewat limabelas menit. Kuso! Aku bisa kena damprat Kiba kali ini.

Argh! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengingatkanku kalau aku hampir terlambat? Handuk! Mana handuk ku? Ah, tugasku? Gawat! Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku!

"Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba bilang mereka berangkat duluan." Seruan dari ibu membuatku yang hampir ngeloyor ke kamar mandi membatu.

Damn it!

TBC

Jujur saja, fanfiksi bergenre supranatural adalah kelemahan saya, jadi semisal nanti ada hal yang nyeleneh, saya minta maaf sebelumnya.

#Kalkulator


	2. Chapter 2

**A-Project**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**A-Project by Kalkulator**

**Warning :**

**Mengandung unsur AU, OOC, dan OOT. Bahasa tak baku. Typo yang masih sering bermunculan. Full of Naruto POV. **_Shounen-ai_**. SasuNaruSasu**

Chapter 2

Seperti biasa, kantin Universitas Konoha memang tak pernah absen dari kata ramai. Maklum saja, tempat ini memang sering menjadi tempat nongkrongan anak-anak kampus sambil menunggu kelas mereka selanjutnya. Begitupun denganku dan dua temanku yang asik duduk sambil makan. Err….. tepatnya hanya aku sih yang sedang makan. Dua temanku –Kiba dan Shikamaru- terlalu asik dengan ponsel mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan dari Kiba membuatku kembali menghela napas, jengah karena sejak pagi telingaku terus mendengar hal yang sama. Perlahan aku menaruh kembali garpu kedalam ramen cup yang ku beli dan menatap si pecinta anjing dengan jengah.

"Untuk yang keempat kalinya hari ini, Kiba. Aku. tidak. apa-apa." Sahutku memberi penekanan penuh pada kalimat terakhir. Mendengus kesal, aku kembali memakan mie cup ku yang kelihatannya mulai sedikit melar. Masa bodoh dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang masih menatapku penuh selidik.

Yeah, aku sudah menceritakan pada mereka –dan pada dua teman perempuanku yang lain- soal mimpi anehku. Juga soal lebam hitam diperutku yang entah sejak ka telah berubah membentuk sebuah pola spiral dengan berbagai tulisan yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"Ehem, oke kalau kau sangat yakin kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan, "Tapi, kalau kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirimu, cepat-cepat hubungi kami." lanjutnya dengan nada serius diikuti anggukan Kiba.

Mataku beralih saat dua orang cewek yang kukenal memasuki kantin kampus sambil celingukan. "Ino! Disini!" seru Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kulihat Ino dan Sakura –dua perempuan yang aku ceritakan tadi- tersenyum dan langsung menuju meja kami.

"Sorry guys, koridor kampus benar-benar sulit dilewati tadi." Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda –Ino Yamanaka- sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Shikamaru. "Noprob, Ino." Balas Kiba tersenyum maklum pada gedung kampus Ino dan Sakura yang memang cukup jauh dari tempat kami nongkrong.

Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut bubble gum yang merupakan temanku sejak kecil, memilih duduk disampingku dan langsung menyambar ramen cup milikku. "Hei, itu punyaku." Protesku saat Sakura mulai memakan ramen cup yang dia rebut dariku. "Maaf Naruto. Aku kelaparan." Ucapnya disela kunyahan ramen.

Aku mendecih dan memilih menenggak habis jus jerukku sambil menggerutu sebal.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihatku bangun dari duduk.

"Toilet." Jawabku singkat.

####

Dingin air yang membasahi wajahku kembali menyegarkan otakku yang terasa ruwet. Sekilas kupandangi cermin dihadapanku yang hanya menampilkan refleksi diriku. Yah, memang hanya aku yang terlihat sih. Hanya saja…..

"Mau sampai kapan kau bergelayut disitu?" tanyaku sambil menjatuhkan tatapan pada bahu kananku.

Jangan beranggapan kalau aku gila atau semacamnya karena bicara sendiri.

Entah kenapa sejak bangun pagi tadi, kepekaanku soal makhluk tak terlihat langsung meningkat secara drastis. Memang aku tidak bisa melihat langsung dengan mataku, tapi badanku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, dan terkadang telingaku juga bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh. Jujur saja, itu cukup mengerikan bagiku.

Hening, sepertinya makhluk itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Cuma bisikan-bisakn lirih yang tidak bisa kutangkap apa maksudnya dan juga bahu kananku yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat. "Kau makhluk yang sama dalam mimpiku?" tanyaku kembali mencoba mengorek informasi.

Masih hening.

"Oke, begini saja. Kalau kau makhluk yang sama dengan yang ada dimimpiku, kau jatuhkan botol sabun cair itu. Kalau tidak, kau nyalakan keran air ini."

Sumpah, aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang bicara sendirian. Lagipula apa-apan ucapanku barusan? Harusnya aku tahu kalau tidak semua makhluk seperti mereka bisa menyentuh benda-benda solid manusia.

Ssssssrrrrhhh….

Air mengucur deras dari keran yang tiba-tiba saja berputar sendiri. Aku sedikit lega menyadari kalau dia bukan makhluk yang sama dengan yang dimimpiku. Kuharap memang begitu.

"Kurasa aku butuh bantuan mereka untuk makhluk yang ini." Batinku lelah sambil melangkah keluar dari toilet.

####

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung bolpoint ke meja. Keempat temanku saling bertatapan, seolah sedang bicara melalui telepati soal permintaanku yang menurut mereka sedikit tak biasa. "Kau yakin ingin membuka 'matamu', Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya sementara waktu, Sakura. Sampai dia tidak lagi bergelayut dibahuku." Jelasku. "Dan lagi aku penasaran dengan sosok Vragel* yang dibilang Shikamaru." Lanjutku sambil melayangkan cengiran tiga jari.

Sakura menghela napas dan beralih menatap Shikamaru –diikuti Ino dan Kiba- meminta persetujuan.

Shikamaru melirik malas kearahku, "Lakukan saja. Dia hanya Vragel, eksistensinya tidak akan terlalu mengejutkan bagi Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Dari semua temanku yang tahu soal apa yang kualami, Shikamaru terlihat paling tenang. Mungkin karena dia sudah memiliki bakat paranormal sejak lahir, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tapi Naruto itu normal. Dia bisa pingsan kalau tiba-tiba melihat makhluk yang belum pernah dilihatnya berkeliaran disekelilingnya." Ucap Sakura yang membuatku sedikit tersinggung.

Hei nona, Kau dulu juga normal sebelum mempelajari kemampuan paranormal bersama Kiba dan Ino tahu. Dan apa-apaan soal pingsan itu? Aku tidak selemah itu. Rutukku dalam hati, menahan diri untuk tidak melempar garpu ramen ke kepala baby pinknya tersebut.

"Guys, please. Aku hanya meminta kalian membukanya sementara. Dan percayalah, aku tidak akan semudah itu pingsan seperti apa yang Sakura katakan." Ucapku berusaha melerai adu pendapat diantara Sakura dan Shikamaru. Kiba dan Ino? Ah, mereka terlanjur kembali bergulat dengan ponsel mereka.

"Jadi?" Aku melayangkan tatapan kearah teman-temanku. Menunggu keputusan mereka.

Pemuda Nara itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Kiba ini bagianmu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik kearah Kiba yang langsung menutup flip ponselnya.

"Siap! Serahkan saja padaku!" Kiba menghampiriku dengan cengiran lebar dan senyuman cerah diwajahnya. Cih, niat sekali dia.

####

Aku memijit pelipisku lelah sembari melirik makhluk yang masih saja bertengger dibahuku.

Sehari setelah mataku dibuka, aku terus-terusan melihat makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan dan aneh yang dulu tidak pernah bisa aku lihat. Dan sesuai ucapan Sakura, aku pingsan saat pertama kali melihat dengan mata keenam ku.

Bukan! Aku bukan pingsan karena ketakutan melihat makhluk –yang Shikamaru bilang sebagai Vragel- tengah bergelayut dibahuku. Vragel itu berwujud gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang, mata yang mengingatkanku pada bunga lavender, badan tergolong mungil, serta pembawaan yang –sepertinya- sedikit kalem. Tipe adik perempuan yang manis, dan sama sekali tidak menakutkan buatku.

Yang membuatku ketakutan sampai pingsan adalah, saat aku menemukan kantin tempatku berkumpul dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh, dan rata-rata mereka memiliki wujud menyeramkan.

Bayangkan saja makhluk-makhluk seram seperti di film-film horor berkeliaran berkeliaran secara bebas di depan matamu. Kupastikan kalian akan langsung menjerit dan jatuh pingsan.

Tapi itu kejadian kemarin, sekarang aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan penampakan makhluk-makhluk astral yang sering kali mengejutkanku.

"Err…. Jadi nama mu Hanabi, benar?" tanyaku memastikan kembali nama si Vragel.

Makhluk itu menggangguk dan kembali menyandarkan diri dibahuku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia nempel sekali padaku. Mungkin karena aku ini keren, jadi dia selalu nempel denganku. Hahahaha… bisa saja sih.

Oke, sudahi dulu narsisnya. Lebih baik aku fokus ke game di laptopku saja. Jagoan yang kupakai terlihat hampir kalah kali ini. Sial!

"Naruto, kau didalam?" panggilan dan ketukan pelan dipintu kamarku sukses membuatku hilang fokus dan langsung game over. "Argh! Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!" erangku kesal sambil melayangkan death glare kearah pintu.

Pintu kamarku terkuak tiba-tiba, menampilkan sosok pemuda raven berwajah datar yang menatapku lama dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kenop pintu sementara yang lain menenteng sebuah kantong plastik putih. Sepertinya dia sadar dengan mataku yang sudah dibuka dan juga bingung soal keberadaan Hanabi.

Sasuke Uchiha, dia anak tetangga sebelah memang sering bermain ketempatku. Umurnya dua tahun dibawahku, tapi meski begitu aku dan dia berteman sangat 'akrab'. Ah ya, dia juga memiliki kemampuan seperti Shikamaru. Wajar saja sih, mengingat anggota keluarganya yang lain juga seperti itu.

"Terkejut?" tanyaku sambil menggendikkan bahu kananku.

Terlihat ia mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, "Sedikit." Sahut Sasuke seraya menutup pintu. "Ah ya, aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari study tour kemarin." Lanjutnya sambil melemparkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya kearahku.

"Hei! Aku baru merapikannya beberapa menit yang lalu tau." Omelku saat melihat Sasuke menerjang tempat tidurku sambil menyambar PSP di atas nakas.

"Hn." Sahutan super kurang ajar dari Sasuke, membuat emosiku naik.

Menahan diri untuk tak memukul kepala si Uchiha muda, aku memilih membuka cemilan –yang merupakan oleh-oleh dari Sasuke- dan memakannya sambil memulai ulang game di laptopku.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hanabi." Jawabku singkat, masih asik bergelut dengan gameku yang hampir mencapai kemenangan.

Buk!

Sebuah PSP melayang dan mengenai kepalaku, cukup membuatku mengaduh kesakitan dan melayangkan deathglare kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tindakannya barusan bisa membuat otakku rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi? Dan lagi, kenapa dia harus melempar dengan PSP baruku?

"Aku tidak bertanya namanya, Dobe. Dan berhentilah berlagak seperti kau punya otak yang bisa rusak."

"Aku memang punya otak, teme! Kau kira selama ini aku berpikir dengan apa kalau bukan dengan otak, hah?" Balasku sengit.

"Ah, begitu. Kukira kau berpikir dengan dengkulmu, mengingat kalau kau sangat bodoh. Seperti panggilanmu do-be." Ucapan serta seringai mengejek dari Sasuke benar-benar membuat kemarahan ku tersulut.

"Gahh! Sialan kau teme! Sini, kuberi kau pukulan biar kau tahu cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu." Ucapku seraya bangkit dan menggulung lengan bajuku.

"Selain dobe, kau juga sudah tua? Buh, pas sekali."

Kesal, aku langsung menerjang Sasuke dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah sengaknya. Tapi seperti yang kuperkirakan, Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam menerima pukulan dariku. Kakinya langsung menjejak perutku dan mendorongku sampai terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke balas menerjangku dan menarik kerah kaos yang kupakai. Adegan selanjutnya tidak harus kuceritakan dengan detail bukan?

Pertarungan seperti itu memang sudah jadi santapan kami sehari-hari, tapi tentu saja adu pukul seperti itu tidak benar-benar serius sampai membuat kami babak belur atau berdarah. Hanya perkelahian main-main untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Kurasa.

"Hosh….. hosh….. Kita…. Seri." Ucapku terengah sambil menatap Sasuke yang bersandar di kaki tempat tidur dengan keadaan tak jauh beda denganku. Kami benar-benar kelelahan pasca pertarungan sengit yang baru saja kami lakukan.

Merasa gerah, aku melepas kaos ku yang lengket oleh keringat dan melemparkan ke keranjang baju kotor. Kipas ku nyalakan kencang-kencang, mengundang omelan Sasuke soal aku yang bakal masuk angin.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa dia bisa 'menempel' padamu?" Ujar Sasuke member penekanan pada kata 'menempel', "Dari yang kutahu, 'dia' tidak seharusnya berlama-lama keluar dari tubuh aslinya." Lanjutnya sambil menaiki tempat tidurku dan terlentang diatasnya.

Aku menghela napas, "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu. Tapi janji kau tidak akan menertawakan atau mengganggap ceritaku aneh." Ucapku yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

Dan yah, aku menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari mimpi anehku beberapa hari yang lalu, lebam yang berubah menjadi simbol spiral dengan tulisan aneh, vragel yang terus menempeliku, mataku yang dibuka, dan banyak lagi yang kuceritakan.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga." Gumam Sasuke yang kini duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Aku menaikkan alis bingung, "Apanya yang sudah kau duga?"

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya kearahku, "Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau tidak akan mungkin mau membuka 'matamu' tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apalagi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan –apa-yang-tidak-bisa-kau-lihat-dengan-mata-biasa-"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, cukup terkejut dia masih mengingat ucapanku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ia baru saja pindah ke samping rumah.

Sasuke terlihat memandangi sosok Hanabi lama sebelum pandangannya jatuh kearah tattoo spiral diperutku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya risih tiap ditatap dibagian itu. Belum lagi tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti menelanjangiku.

"Dia tidak bisa kembali." Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tattoo spiralku.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Hal yang menurutku wajar karena aku memang sama sekali tidak tahu soal seluk beluk vragel dan sebangsanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kau tahu istilah Astral projection atau Astral traveler?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Iya, Shikamaru sudah menceritakan garis besarnya padaku. Dia bilang Astral Projection itu keadaan dimana Vragel memisahkan diri dari tubuh dan melakukan perjalanan sendiri ketempat lain secara sadar. Atau kurang lebih seperti itu kira-kira." Ucapku sedikit ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. Ia kembali membuka mulut untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Sepertinya yang kau tahu. Vragel dan tubuh aslinya memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Sekalipun si vragel pergi jauh ketempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya dan berakhir dengan tersesat, vragel akan dengan mudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Tinggal membayangkan saja tubuh aslinya, dan 'bam'! si vragel sudah kembali menyatu dengan tubuh manusianya" Terang Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Kalau vragel bisa semudah itu kembali ke tubuh aslinya, kenapa Hanabi ada disini dan menempel padaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, dobe. Dia tidak bisa kembali."

Hah? Tidak bisa kembali? Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia secara tidak langsung berkata kalau Hanabi akan terus menempel padaku? Gah! Aku tidak mengerti!

Aku hampir mendamprat Sasuke dengan ribuan pertanyaan soal Hanabi yang tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya, sebelum aku menemukan Sasuke terpejam dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada paha dan jemari bertaut satu sama lain menyangga dagu lancipnya. Pose khas Sasuke saat ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Kurasa ia dihalangi." Gumamnya pelan.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih menunggu si Uchiha satu ini melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menurutku ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang mencegah Hanabi kembali ketubuh aslinya. Tidak mungkin Hanabi yang terbiasa melakukan Astral Projection tiba-tiba tidak bisa kembali." Manik hitam Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Hanabi, sepertinya mencoba mengorek sesuatu dari sosok Vragel Hanabi yang kini mencengkram kuat bahuku.

"Atau mungkin saja ada seseorang yang tidak suka padanya dan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Hanabi dan mengakibatkannya tidak bisa kembali." Timpalku tiba-tiba.

"Bisa jadi." Tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi itu hanya salah satu kemungkinan terbesar yang saat ini bisa kita simpulkan dari ribuan kemungkinan yang lain. Apalagi…" Sasuke melirik kearah Hanabi, "sepertinya vragel satu ini cukup keras kepala untuk diajak berbicara." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku melihat kepala Hanabi tertunduk dan menyentuh bahuku.

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar membuatku menoleh, Sasuke sudah berdiri dipintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari cara agar dia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya. Akan sangat berbahaya bagimu jika dia terlalu lama menempel pada pendatang baru sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan kepala tertoleh sekilas kearahku sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu yang ia tutup.

Aku menghela napas pelan, menyadari hidupku tidak akan sama lagi dengan hidupku yang biasanya setelah insiden mimpi aneh itu. Ditambah, aku yang baru memasuki hidup baruku –tepatnya aku yang terpaksa masuk- langsung dihadapkan pada masalah. Tch, sepertinya ini akan sangat melelahkan.

TBC

* : Vragel itu Astral body (sukma) yang lepas dari raga saat melakukan Astral Project. Astral projection itu sendiri adalah meraga sukma. Atau kegiatan dimana seseorang melepas astral body nya dan melakukan perjalanan diluar tubuh aslinya. Hal ini dilakukan secara sadar dan atas keinginan si pelaku. (dikutip dari berbagai sumber)

**Setelah perbaikan disana-sini, akhirnya chapter kedua muncul juga. Ahahahaha… lama sekali ya munculnya. *tawa garing* **

**Seperti yang saya katakan, saya kurang bisa dalam menangani genre supranatural. Terlebih dengan pengetahuan saya yang sangat minim. Jadi kalau ada hal yang nyleneh, mohon maklumi.**

**Ah ya, yang kemarin tanya soal kemunculan Sasuke. Ini sudah muncul kok. Biarpun masih sedikit sih.**

Balasan review untuk yang tidak log in :

**Sadistic** : Saya juga penasaran dengan kelanjutannya kok. Kira-kira bakal gimana ya mereka nanti? #ditampol

Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for RnR nya ya.

**Apes Project** : Ha'i, ini bisa dibilang ini termasuk ffn Yaoi. Biarpun saya lebih menekankan pada friendshipnya.

Thank's for RnR nya.

**Retnoelf** : Ha'i, ini sudah dilanjut kok.

Thank's for RnR nya ya.

**Special thanks for :**

**Namikaze Asyifa, **uzumakinakikazehaki**, Mifta cinya, **Aiko Michishige**, zadita uchiha, **Sadistic**, .11, **Apes Project**, Retnoelf, **shinkwangyun**, Angel Muaffi, **deshitiachan**, **

And You,

**Saa, thank's for R/R (read or review) or F/F (Fav or Follow)**

**#Kalkulator**


End file.
